Running is a popular form of aerobic exercise that many perform to stay fit. Good running technique can help runners avoid injury, run faster, and conserve energy. Good running technique involves having good posture, good stride length, an optimal stride frequency and relaxed upper body. Good form also includes avoiding heel striking heel by the runner. Such techniques often take practice to master as the techniques may not be the runner's natural inclination.
One mechanism for monitoring a user's technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,280,681 issued to Curtis A. Vock, et al. In this reference, a system of monitoring weight of a person includes a plurality of pressure sensors integrated with a shoe, for generating wireless signals responsive to weight of a person wearing the shoe when walking or running over ground. A processor processes the signals to determine an improper walking or running event, and a transmitter transmits a signal indicative of the improper walking or running event. A remote receiver receives the signal and generates an indication of the improper walking or running event. Other types of mechanisms for monitoring a user's technique are described in U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0066343 issued to Lillian Sanabria-hernandez and U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,856 issued to Erik P. N. Damen, et al. All of these references are herein incorporated by reference for all that they disclose.